BTFF Fall
BTFF Fall is a MMO game by Redo and Brandon based on the Cartoon Network game: Fusion Fall. In this game, help your favorite BTFF characters to fight against some nasty villians from their shows. After defeating a specific villian, you will gain a nano made from "Nasty Matter". Any user can add their series NPCs, Villians, Nanos, and even merchandise! Trixeos are used as currency. Plot How to Get Nanos *Georock - After defeating Tennyson Force Gwen. *Bubble Gun - After defeating Robard. *Meatwad - After defeating George Negason *Lucky Clover - Code. *Icescream - After defeating Sir Cador *Waylighter - Defeat Sem's training. *Explodio - Defeat Nasty Toby *Tool Kane- Defeat Nasty Tool *Stinkfly- See Oleo after defeating Nasty Tool + six Celestialsapiens *Rollerboaster - Defeat Evan's training. *Gingka Hagane - Beat Nasty Gingka but first collect Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces. *GIR - Defeat Ben's training. *Flame- Defeat Finn and Jake. *Jean - Defeat every replica in the game. (including special ones) *Starblast - Defea tnasty Edward NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster (Tennyson Force) *Goopette (Goop's Fantastic Christmas) *Joe (Joe 50) *Will (Will 10) *Chulofiaus (Will 10) *George Negason (Kurt 10) *Kurt Negason (Kurt 10) *Steven (Steven 10) *Jonathan (JUU) *Jo Momma (Jo Momma turns You Upside down!) *Oleo Drain (Remember Celestial?) *Brandon (Brandon 10: Alien Force) (Coming Soon . . . ) *Coco (Brandon 10: Alien Force) (Coming Soon . . . ) *Peixes *Cibus *Ledus *Decibel *Sakana *A-Nine *Kristen (KrisTen) *Lyn (KrisTen) *Liam (KrisTen) *Paul Gentragon *Proffessor Paradox *Sem Foremin (Sem 2.10) *Ditto (Omni-World) *Eyeguy (Omni-World) *Toby (Toby 10) *Dan (Cannonbolt Fest 2011) *Noah Segurason (Noah 10) *Evan Levin (Evan Billion) *Roads (The Heroes) *Omi (The Heroes) *Bink (The Heroes) *When (WT10) *Uncle Earl (WT10) *Tyran (Epic Tyran) *Flourfire (Epic Tyran) *Gingka (Beyblade 10: Omniverse) *Tank (Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction) *Kirby Mason (Kirby 10: Captured) *Rex (Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction) *Flame (Flame 10) *Jean (Flame 10) (Adventures and Times of Jean Curtis) *Lighting (Flame 10) *Replica Ragnork *Edward (Edward 10) *Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *Looma Red Wind Types #Ampadtium #Brainstons #Chillix Guides *Ben *Magno *Lyn *Paradox Locations Suburbs *Crestville West-The west side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the high school. *Crestville East-The east side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the ice cream parlor and more crime. The NPCs are Lyn, Kristen, Georock, and Dividend. *BTO Bellwood- BTO version of Bellwood. It has Mr. Smoothy's and the undercover Plumbers base. NPCs are *Mount Rushmore- Has Plumbers base. NPCs are Azmuth, Paradox, and Grandpa Max *The Cave- Oleo's cave. NPCs are Oleo Drain and a robot. *Madoka's Lab- Makoda's Lab updated. NPCs are Yu, Tsubasa, Kenta, Gingka and Madoka. *Galaxy's Heart- Where you can get Nano Pegasus. NPCs are Ryo and Gingka. Downtown *Randocity- Epic Tyran's location. NPCs are Tyran, Flourfire, Chococake and Magno. *TechCity- Flame's location NPCs Flame,Jean, Random Robot, Dexter, Sym Bionic Titan The Wilds *Terradino - The Vaxasaurian home planet. You can warp here from a ship in the Suburbs area. NPC's are Spidermonkey, Princess Looma, and Water Hazard, along with various Vaxasaurian Plumbers stationed around the planet. *Forever Forest - A large forest that surronds a Forever Knight castle. NPC's are Sir George, Winston, Conner, and Driscol. The Darklands * The Forgotton Island *The Village - The village Edward lives in. NPCs are Edward. *The Volcano - The valcano at the center of the island. Missions World Missions Terror Test (Toby, LVL 12) 1. Defeat ten TV Terrors. *TV Terrors (10/10) Toby: HEY! THAT THING STOLE AN ITEM FROM YOU! 2. Kill the nearest TV Terror. *Item (1/1) Connor: Bring that to me. *Give the item to Connor. Connor: This is a gun with Matter Maruader DNA inside! Toby: You can have it. Rewards *Matter Blaster *2000 Trixeos *1950 NM Codon Scramble *Mission Giver - Azmuth, Mount Rushmore, Suburbs *Lvl 3 *Difficulty - Easy *Rewards: 260 NM, 80 Trixeos, Ultraviolet pistol (Azmuth): Benjamin is a fool! He's carelessly wondered around while his Omnitrix leaks precious codon samples all over. If it gets into the hands of one of those Nasties, their powers will be enhanced. Please assist me with collecting the leaked samples and you will recieve a reward. Step 1: Find the first Codon sample in BTO Bellwood. (Azmuth): Good work. Now find the second Codon sample. I've picked up a strong signal in Crestville. Check for the sample there. Step 2: Find the second Codon sample in Crestville West. (Azmuth): Two down, one to go. The final sample is on Terradino. Use the ship at the Plumber's base to get there. Step 3: Go to BTO Bellwood and warp to Terradino using the ship. Step 4: Find the last Codon sample and bring them back to Azmuth for a reward. (Azmuth): Thanks for your help. You did a pretty good job... for a human. Anyway, here is your reward. Guide Missions Nano Missions Negative Aliens (Toby) 1. Get to Toby. He will tell you to find Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat 5 Yrias. 2. Find Nasty Toby's lair and kill the guard *Defeat Toh Yria. 3. Get into Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat Nasty Toby. Rewards *500 Trixeos *Explodio Nano Nasty Tool #Go to Oleo Drain and he will give you a popsicle stick *Defeat ta Vulpimancer using the popsicle stick #Go to Oleo and he will tell you to find Nasty Tool *go to Nasty Tool's lair. #Find Nasty Tool *kill him and unlock Tool Kane nano and 230 trixeos *defeast six Celestialsapiens and earn 40 trixeos #Go to Oleo and he will give 120 trixeos, a mana blaster, and a Stinkfly nano (optional) Rewards *390 Trixeos *Mana blaster *Stinkfly nano *Tool Kane nano *Popsicle stick Pool Problems (Tyran) (Tyran) OH MY GOSH THE POOL IS GONE! Ask Flourfire. He hates water. *Go to the Pool. *Ask Flourfire. (Flourfire) I didn't see the pool, but I saw some TV Terrors, Computroublers and Electronixes with puzzle pieces of water. *Puzzle Pieces: 0/3 *Puzzle Pieces: 3/3 (Tyran) Great! Bring them back to the pool. *Go to the Pool. (Tyran) THERE'S A PIECE MISSING FUUUUUUUU *Clue: 0/1 *Clue: 1/1 (Clue) Nastio recruited Tyren. (Tyran) I THOUGHT I FINISHED HIM OFF *Enter Tyren's lair. (Tyran) Go get him! *Defeat Tyren. (0/1) *Defeat Tyren. (1/1) *Get Tyran Nano! (Tyran) Thanks! Now the pool is fixed. Rewards *300 Trixeos *Tyran Nano Into The Omniverse! Gingka: Some dude stole my scarf! You gotta get for me! *Go to Madoka's Lab. (0/1 *Ask Madoka about the scarf problem. Madoka: Oh his scarf! I saw Nasty Gingka run into the Infected Omniverse! *Go to Tsubasa. (0/1) *Tsubasa will tell you what to do. Tsubasa: Ah, The Omniverse. It's near The Codon Stream. *Go to The Omniverse. *Find Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces. Nasty Gingka: What! (Player's Name) Tyren should have killed you! Anyway, let's fight! *Defeat Nasty Gingka. *Obtain Gingka Nano! Gingka Nano: LET IT RIP! Gingka, via hologram: Don't forget my scarf! *Obtain Gingka's Scarf. Gingka: Thanks a lot! I didn't know what I will do without my scarf. You're the best friend ever! Rewards *500 Trixeos *Gingka Nano *Gingka Costume Galaxy Heart Gingka: So you're back for more! Just the person I needed! Once again, a TV Terror has stolen a piece of Omnitrix Pegasus! Have you got what it takes to defeat it? *Find the TV Terror! (0/1) *Find the TV Terror! (1/1) Gingka: What the fudge? A decoy! Go find my dad; Ryo Hagane. He'll know what to do. *Go to Galaxy's Heart (0/1) *Go to Galaxy's Heart (1/1) Ryo: A kid? You were sent here by Gingka? About losing Omnitrix Pegasus? Nasty Ryuga has it! *Go find and defeat Nasty Ryuga (0/1) *Go find and defeat Nasty Ryuga (1/1) *Obtain Nano Pegasus and find a clue from Madoka (0/1) *Obtain Nano Pegasus and find a clue from Madoka (1/1) Madoka: The clue is that Nano Gingka and Nano Pegasus go well together. You can Nanos two at a time now! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Pegasus Nano *The Ability to use TWO Nanos at a now! (But you have to first use Gingka & Pegasus Nano Combo.) Bubble Double (Magno) I need some components for this potion: some golden bubbles, Nasty Matter and a cleanser. *Get the Golden Bubbles from an Electronix. *Golden Bubbles (1/1) (Magno) Now get the Nasty Matter by killing some villians. *Nasty Matter Samples (5/5) (Magno) I think I left the cleanser in Chococake's house. *Go to Chococake's house. (Chococake) Some floating guy that looks like one of Tyran's aliens stole it! *Enter the Nasty Portal. (Magno) THAT'S NASTY BUBBLE TROUBLE! *Defeat 6 Electronixes. (Magno) GET THE CLEANSER FROM HIM *Defeat Nasty Bubble Trouble. *Bring the cleanser to Magno (Magno) Thanks. Magno mixes them together and sprays gas from the cleanser onto it. It explodes. (Magno) AW MAN! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *BT Nano Fun with Lava (Edward) The flerks are being attacked you must go help them *Go to The Valcano *Clear out the nasties *Defeat nasty Edward *Free the flerks Rewards *250 Trixeos *Starblast Nano Adventures Cannonbolt Fest! An Adventure given by Dan, you go and gather Abruian Pelarotas for the party! November 8-November 19 only! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Cannon Bolt *Cannonbolt Nano Way Big Fest! An Adventure given by Rex, find the cosmic storms in a race with your friends! January 1- January 31 only! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Way Big Nano *Way Big Suit *New Area - Diagon's Alley: North, South, East and West! Valentine's Day An Adventure given by Gingka, find all the roses to give to Gingka from him to give to Madoka! February 14- February 27! Rewards *1,000 Rare Trixeos *Ricardo The Love Heart Nano *The Stupid Love Heart Suit *New Areas - All of The Land of Ooo and The Lost Dimension! Halloween Disaster An Adventure given by Jean, to stop zombies before they eat everyone's brains. Join your friends to beat zombies from the dead! October 16 - October 31 Only! *1,000 Rare Trixeos *New Areas - The Underworld and Anur System *Zombiekillers Set (Zombie Gun,Shirt,Shoes,pants,Mask,and melee weapon) *Zombie Nano and Fusion X Nano News 9/--/11 BTFF Fall is created Merchandise *Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots bubbles) *Bubble Gun Suit (A suit that looks like Bubble Gun) *Dark Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots dark bubbles) *Dark Bubble Gun (A suit that looks like dark Bubble Gun) *Efac El Coffee (A drink that is sold by Joe. Restores health) *Infinitrix Suit (A black suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest.) *Robot Infinitrix Suit (A black robot suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest. Upgraded form of Infinitrix Suit) *Dark Scythe(scythe that controls darkness) *Giant Popsicle Stick (stick that blocks mana attacks) *Omnifinity Suit (A suit that looks like the Omnifinity)' *Lucky Clover suit (gloves, shirt, Boots, Vines) *Halloween Holosuit *Elemental Blaster (a gun that shoots all of the elements in one blast) *Cannon Bolt (A Gun that shoots Mini Cannonbolts) *Popsicle Stick (giant popsicle stick) *Mana blaster (drains mana of enemy with each shot) *Beyblade Launcher (Shoots countless Beys while draining energy) *Army Pistol *Eatle Hat *Clockwork suit *Georock suit *Ultraviolet pistol (a laser pistol that fires Chromastone's ultraviolet rays at enemies) Updates Nanos Gallery Georock_Nano.png|Georock Nano Bubble Gun Nano.png|Bubble Gun Nano Meatwad Nano.png|Meatwad Nano waylighternano.PNG|Waylighter Nano CBN.png|Cannonbolt Nano Explodio Nano.png|Explodio Nano Tyran Nano.png|Tyran Nano BTFFFallGN.png|Gingka Nano BT Nano.png|Bubble Trouble Nano Flame nano.png|Flame Nano Nanos Tyran Nano LEVEL: 8 TYPE: Brainstons MISSION: Pool Problems MISSION GIVER: Tyran *Dino Doom (Stun-Self Area) Tyran's dinosaur powers will bring the monsters' dooms! *Velociraptor Velocity (Rocket-Self) Tyran can jump to the sky! *T-Rex Terror (Guard) Tyran scares the monsters away from your stuff! Explodio Nano LEVEL: 4 Type: Ampadtium MISSION: Negative Aliens MISSION GIVER: Toby *Boombox (Damage-Area) Explodio shoots a giant wave of BOOOOOOOOM! *Microbomb (Sneak) Explodio turns into a hidden bomb! *TIMEZ FOR BOOMZ (Leech-Area) When you kill the monsters, no point in wasting their health! Gingka Nano LEVEL: 8 Type: Chillix MISSION: Into The Omniverse! MISSION GIVER: Gingka Moves *Omniverse Overload (Damage-Area) Gingka causes a HUGE Explosion full of Alien Powers! *Cosmic Tornado (Stun-Area) Gingka summons Pegasus and they both blow them away! *Ultimate Galaxy Portal (Guard) Gingka and his loyal partner, Pegasus, protect for a long time! Pegasus Nano Level: 9 Type: Brainstons Mission: Galaxy Heart Mission Giver: Gingka (Male Character) Madoka (Female Character) Moves *Big Bang Destruction (Damage-Area) Pegasus goes wild with power! *Star Booster (Rocket-Group) Pegasus makes you and your team fly high! *Super Nova Assualt (Stun/Damage-Area) Pegasus creates a portal to suck your enemy's guts out! Flame Nano Type:Awsomekik Level 31 Slag Assault (Stun) Onmitrix Explosion (Leech) Soda (Heal ) Bubble Trouble Nano Level: 24 Type: Chilix Mission: Bubble Double Mission Giver: Magno *Floating Fury (Jump-Group) Your group can float with a bubble! *Sphere Snare (Snare-Cone) Bubble Trouble will trap the monsters in bubbles! *Bubble Bedtime (Sleep-Area) Bubble Trouble's bubble will pop to the tune of a lullaby! Category:Video Games Category:Redoalien Category:Multiple Series Category:Kyle10